With sheets (“pages”) of a book, magazine, newspaper, or other group of flexible, thin sheets, it is often somewhat inconvenient to turn a single page. A common result is turning 2 or more pages. This is particularly the case with thin, coated paper, especially when the user's fingers are dry and smooth. It is common practice to touch a finger to one's tongue to provide more friction to the page. This is reasonably convenient, but is not hygienic. An especially significant case, for example, is a doctor's waiting room where people with diseases may have used the same reading material. The present invention provides a convenient means for easily turning a single page with no need for auxiliary means to facilitate the process.